Apocalypseed
Apocalypseed is a strategy game released on October 30 of 2012. The player either controls a mother plant or units with the goal of destroying enemies, buildings, or getting to a exit. Prior to October 20 of 2013, the game was called Apoclipseed. Also on the same day the name was changed, Fliptic updated it. Controls *'Mouse' - Activate objects, eat enemies, move characters. *'Left and right arrow keys' - Move screen. Differences between versions In the old Apocalypseed, the player could move the screen with the mouse but this was later changed to the arrow keys. To eat enemies in the old Apocalypseed, the player would have to click on the mother plant and drag to where a human was. In the newer version eating enemies was then named vine bite with the player having to click on the icon and drag it over a spot to eat enemies. The old Apocalypseed had fifteen achievements while the newer one has only ten. Some of the old achievements are carried over from the old Apocalypseed with some of the descriptions changed but the trophy's appearance still remains the same. Levels Types There are three types of levels with all levels involving the player destroying either building or enemies to advance. In all levels units are present. 'Defensive levels' In defensive levels the player is first tasked by eating humans with the mother plant to make it grow to the next stage. Then the player must send out units to defend the mother plant from enemies. After all waves of enemies are destroyed the level will be complete. 'Offensive levels' In offensive levels are a harder version of defensive levels. The player is tasked to destroy a building of which enemies come out of. These types of levels are harder for the player has to both defend the mother plant and kill enemies though the player has the advantage of knowing where the enemies come from. After the building is destroyed the level is complete. 'Beacon levels' In beacon levels the mother plant is not used. Instead the player controls a unit with the goal of making it to the end of the level where there is a black and white checkered flag. Enemies appear in small groups and the player must destroy at least some of them to get to the flag alive. If a player touches another unit, that unit can then be controlled and aid the player. Whichever unit makes it to the flag does not matter nor how much health the unit has. In theses levels the player often gets medals for keeping a certain amount of units alive or completing the level within a time limit. Level 1 This level teaches the player the basics of the game and is a defensive level. Enemies All enemies come out in groups and will either attack or in some way impede units. Enemies can either be killed by the attack of units or be eaten by the mother plant. *'Police men' - Walk at a normal pace and will stop if they see a unit. They will stay in on place and shoot with a gun and will only move further if the unit they encounter moves back. *'Shield carriers' - Shield carriers carry a shield and will stop walking if they see a enemy. They have high defense and will stop attacks from the units going past their shield. *'Defenders' - Look allot like shield carriers but attack with a gun. Their attacks are stronger than the police man and they have slightly more health as well. *'Army men' - Behave like police men but have a stronger gun that deals considerably more damage. *'Snipers' - Are found crouched down on the ground and attack units with a gun. Their gun has a long range and can attack units behind other units. Hazards *'Helicopters' - Hover in the air and can only be damaged by certain units like cacthrows. The mother plant cannot attack them. *'Police cars' - Will move a certain distance and then stop. The police car spawns police men and can either be killed by having the mother plant eat it twice or by two mush-bombs. Units *'Cactoss' - Attack at short range with their arms. They evolve into cacthrow. *'Cacthrow' - Cacthrow attack at long range by shooting projectiles from their head. They are the evolved form of Cactoss and start out with a attack of two and defense of 1. *'Venusbite' - Eat enemies and move very slowly. After they have eaten a enemy it will be a somewhat short while before they can eat another enemy. They evolve into ironbite. *'Ironbite' - Eat enemies and move slowly. After eating a enemy and while moving they can create mutants that will attack enemies. Ironbites are the evolution of venusbites. *'Shroom' - Attack enemies by mush-bombs. The player has to click a shroom to place a mush bomb. Mush-bombs explode upon contact with enemies. Shrooms evolve into sportanks. *'Sporetank' - Attack enemies by firing sporebombs. Sporetanks move slowly and some time must pass for them to be able to attack with spore bombs. Sporetanks are the evolution of shrooms. *'Pistilo' *'Bulbasher' *'Seedius' *'Ent' Interactive objects *'Humans' - Grant points upon being eaten by the mother plant. The ones that are more skinny will walk and then stop in on place. The ones that are fatter will continually walk in one direction and are worth more then the skinner humans. *'Enemy buildings' - Found only in offensive levels. They are placed near the end of the screen and will deploy enemies. They have a health bar that depletes upon being attacked by unit. Once the health bar of a enemy building is emptied the building will be destroyed. *'Meat' - Also called human meat, meat allows the player to create units, upgrade units, and evolve them. Meat is gained by devouring humans by the mother plant or killing humans by units. *'Mother plant' - Only appears in offensive or defensive levels. If he player clicks on the mother plant and drags the mouse to a certain spot, a giant mouth will come out and eat any humans that come on that spot. By eating humans the mother plant will grow to higher forms. The mother plant can also create units depending on how much meat the player has. File:APOCALIPSEED.png|The original name of Apocalypseed as it appeared on the menu of earlier versions of the game File:Apoclippseed_button.png|The button used to play Apocalypseed prior to when Fliptic redesigned their site in October 20 of 2013 Category:Apocalipseed Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Startegy Category:2012 games